


let's waste time

by froitana



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froitana/pseuds/froitana
Summary: "Wonwoo could see the boy everyone spent so much time talking about; quirky and restless and infinite. Something tugged at his heart, how come it was only now that he ever bothered to notice Mingyu? Now, when he had four years to do so, but chose the last night instead?"in other words, it's the night of graduation and Mingyu and Wonwoo talk for the first time and they refuse to let go.





	let's waste time

Seoul was cold. The air had an icy bite to it that touched his cheek, and Wonwoo huddled beneath his coat as he hurried toward the bar for the after-party. It was not really much of a party, more like a gathering of friends. After all, graduation had just ended and they all had a few hours together before everyone started a new page of their lives.

Wonwoo tried hard not to think about the future waiting for him. He had no clue where he’d be going from here. His life had a day-to-day routine; get good grades, have good friends, graduate and catch a good paying job. Keyword: good. He didn’t know what this said about him.

But if there was one thing on Wonwoo’s mind tonight, it was his friends, and his comfort zone and how much he was going to miss his safety net once tonight ended.

***

_- i don't know where -_

Inside the bar, the weather was pretty warm and Wonwoo took off his coat. He could hear some old girl group song playing on the jukebox and Yoon Jeonghan was twirling Hong Jisoo on the dance floor, Jihoon was sulking on the bar with a beer in his hand as Seungcheol blabbered drunkenly to him, and he couldn’t even see Lee Seokmin but he could hear his laughter loud and clear, and there was Seungkwan and Vernon playing pool with Chan, and Minghao and Junhui were gathered in a booth laughing and talking with a few of the others. It all looked so familiar, and Wonwoo was scared he was going to cry just by taking it all in. This was probably the last time he would ever see everyone in the same place, and something about it saddened him even though they weren’t all that close to each other.

“You’re going to cry aren’t you? Oh God, this is the second time tonight I have to calm someone down,” Kim Mingyu -the biggest contradiction Wonwoo had ever seen, the question mark nobody had found an answer to- standing in front of him, looking like he wasn’t sure where exactly he fit among all of these groups spread around the bar. But that was always him, fitting with all groups but not quite, getting along with everyone but never really looking like he was one of them. Wonwoo didn’t even remember how he’d come to know him, were they friends?

“I’m just taking it all in,” he said.

“The end of the beginning and all that,” Mingyu nodded and smiled.

Wonwoo took a closer look at him. Of course he wouldn’t look like all the other guys; dressed in suits and black leather shoes. Mingyu always dressed in a way that turned heads, but not usually in a good way, just in a “what the hell is he wearing?” kind of way. He was dressed in black slacks that looked like they were a size too big on him and a black button down that had giraffes on it. And he had some red thing wrapped around his neck. His sense of fashion always exceeded him, and Wonwoo had to admit he admired him a little for being so courageous. Wonwoo was the type to dress on the down low so he wouldn’t attract any unnecessary attention, and he must have succeeded these past four years, because he barely got any sort of buzz.

The last time they talked was probably.. never. They did hang out around the same people but never often, and they only shared a few classes, but Wonwoo guessed the last gathering was always a place for everyone to talk. It didn’t matter who was friends with who. On that day they were all survivors of a four year journey that at some point looked like it would never end. So maybe that made Mingyu and Wonwoo have one thing in common. But there were things you knew about Mingyu, because he was the kind of guy you couldn’t help but talk about. Maybe it was his restlessness, or his ambition and optimism, or his weird passion for art and architecture. Whatever it was, someone somewhere was talking about him.

In that moment, Wonwoo remembered the first time he saw Mingyu. It was freshman year, and Wonwoo was an absolute nerd who showed up 10 minutes early to his classes, dragging Soonyoung with him since they had both taken Psychology 101 together, and Mingyu had come rushing in, a little breathless. He sat down next to Soonyoung with a huff.

“These buildings are a whole mystery, aren’t they?” He had looked at Soonyoung, trying to catch his breath, and smiled.

Soonyoung had nodded, and started ranting about how he was always at least 15 minutes late to all of his first classes because of how long it took him to find them. Wonwoo remembered thinking, _is it that easy?_ To just talk to people, just befriend anyone without even knowing their names? Later as the years went by, he learned that it was a Mingyu thing. He had a special talent for knowing how to talk to just about anyone. Wonwoo just never took advantage of it.

 

“So where is tomorrow taking you?” Mingyu was standing a little closer to him now, and that was one thing he knew about Mingyu; he asked questions like he was trying to figure out the depth of your soul. He used to hear him ask Soonyoung these kind of questions during that one fateful semester all three of them shared Psychology 101 together. He could have just asked “what do you plan to do now that you graduated?” but instead he opted for the one that made Wonwoo’s head turn.

He shrugged, “somewhere far away, I hope.”

Mingyu nodded like it made all the sense in the world, which Wonwoo doubted it did, but he didn’t question him any further.

“I’m going to Italy,” Mingyu said, “there is a lot of architecture there that I can’t wait to see, I like drawing abstract things, but architecture inspires me the most. Of course there is a lot more all over Europe, I am definitely going to give Prague a visit as well, maybe take a tour around Eastern Europe but Italy is my-” he stopped suddenly and rubbed the back of his head. “I’m sorry, I do that a lot,” he said sheepishly, a tinge of red coloring his cheeks.

Wonwoo tilted his head, “What? Stop in the middle of a sentence?”

“No,” he was now rocking on the back of his heels with his hands in his pockets, “ramble on about my journeys or my-yet-to-happen ones to be more exact.”

Wonwoo smiled. He wanted to tell him that he liked the way he didn’t pause between sentences because he had that many he wanted to say, or that he spoke faster than his thought process, or that his eyes lit up as he spoke in a dreamlike style. Wonwoo didn’t mind the rambling.

“No, go on. It’s kind of fun knowing one of us knows where tomorrow is taking them,” Wonwoo said teasingly.

Mingyu was thoughtful for a minute, “don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” he said, then gave him a smile, one where his canines became visible. He liked his smile too.

It was funny that on the day where everything ended and everything else began, you met the people you least expected to bond with.

Wonwoo was just about to answer when Soonyoung came dashing for him through the crowd of people. “You came! I thought you would totally blow me off,” he said as he went in for a hug. If Wonwoo was being honest, he did consider bailing. He didn’t really want to handle the emotional turmoil of seeing his friends for the last time, he already felt like he was having separation anxiety.

Soonyoung had a drink in his hand, and there was sweat all over his face, and his hair looked a little wild. He was always the last one left on the dancefloor. “Mingyu!” he shrieked once he noticed Mingyu standing next to Wonwoo.

If Soonyoung had been a little more sober, maybe he would have questioned what the two of them were doing together. In fact, Wonwoo wondered if everyone around them was more sober, would they have felt something odd seeing these two together, or would they have assumed that Mingyu was Wonwoo’s friend the way he was everyone else’s.

“Come on,” Soonyoung grabbed both Wonwoo and Mingyu’s hands, “let’s dance.”

Wonwoo turned and looked at Mingyu. The younger shrugged. “I don’t mind dancing.”

So there he was; on the dance floor with his best friend and a guy he never expected to talk to, a triplet that didn’t make sense but somehow did.

Mingyu’s dancing was so funny Wonwoo had a hard time keeping up with the music. But Mingyu didn’t have a care in the world, he danced like he was a king and his body was the only territory he reigned; he twirled and threw his hands up in the air and would let out a shout every now and then. Wonwoo could see the boy everyone spent so much time talking about; quirky and restless and infinite. Something tugged at his heart, how come it was only now that he ever bothered to notice? Now, when he had four years to do so, but chose the last night instead?

***

_\- confused about how as well -_

It was a little before midnight, the lights had dimmed, and Heize was playing in the background, and everyone was spread out around the bar. Wonwoo could see Seokmin, Seungkwan and Soonyoung huddled on the floor blabbering nothing to each other, drunk as ever. Jeonghan and Jisoo kept pecking each other on the lips as tears ran down Jeonghan’s face and Wonwoo remembered Jisoo was flying back to LA tomorrow and he didn’t want to think about what that made of his relationship with Jeonghan. Junhui had fallen asleep on Minghao’s shoulder, little drools coming out of his mouth. Everyone seemed to be in one drunk state or another, but there was a blanket of sadness spread all over them, and if Wonwoo had never known where he had belonged these past four years, he definitely belonged in _this_ moment, this moment where all his friends felt the same way as he did.

“You okay?” Mingyu spoke softly next to him. Somehow in the aftermath of dancing with Soonyoung restlessly, him and Mingyu had ended up on a booth, sitting closer to each other than needed, thighs and shoulders touching, fingers a breath away from interlocking. Wonwoo could feel Mingyu’s body warmth and he didn’t want to think about how it made him feel.

Wonwoo shrugged, “I will be, I guess.”

“Yeah you will,” Mingyu smiled at him reassuringly, like he knew something the older didn’t. Wonwoo almost believed him.

“Who do you think will end up in the same bed tonight?” Mingyu asked him in a hushed tone, like they were conspiring together.

Wonwoo took another look at his friends and caught Vernon’s line of sight to where Seungkwan lay on the floor. “Definitely Vernon and Seungkwan,” he whispered.

Mingyu laughed and nodded his head furiously. “Oh my god! So I’m not the only one who noticed.”

“The sexual tension between them hogged up the entire room whenever I was around them,” Wonwoo chuckled.

“I know!!” Mingyu was really excited about this. “Who do you think will cry the hardest?”

Wonwoo would like to say himself. But that would be ridiculous when a whole Soonyoung and Seungkwan existed.

“My dumbass best friend,” Wonwoo grumbled.

This time when Mingyu laughed, it was completely uninhibited and out of control, and Wonwoo’s heart skipped a beat at the idea that he made him laugh this hard

***

The clock struck midnight at some point, the music stopped altogether and there was a sense of finality to it. Wonwoo knew the night was coming to an end, but he didn’t want it to. He wanted to hold on a little bit longer, to gather pieces of everyone in his mind if just for another minute. Like the way Jeonghan and Jisoo always linked hands before they kissed, or the way Seungkwan always spoke in pouts like a little child, or the way Soonyoung made knock knock jokes when he was drunk,. Wonwoo wanted to collect these bits and pieces and keep them in his heart forever.

But more than anything, _more than anything,_ he wanted to go back in time and get to know Mingyu from the beginning, Mingyu with his rambling, and fast talking, Mingyu with his weird questions, and his weird sense of fashion, Mingyu who sat next to him this whole night just to make sure he was okay. Wonwoo wanted to be the one telling stories about Mingyu instead of the one hearing them. He wanted to know all about his lisp, and his quirks, and his outfit choices, or the fact that Mingyu smelled like soap and mint leaves and Wonwoo really wanted to know how he could smell like mint leaves.

He wanted more time.

 

“Knock knock,” Soonyoung said. Wonwoo was carrying him on one shoulder and Mingyu on the other. He was stumbling and smiling and.. where were all the cabs?

“Who’s there?” Mingyu replied. Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

“Europe,” Soonyoung said.

“Europe who?” Did Mingyu really not know these knock knock jokes or was he just playing along?

“No, you’re a poo!” Soonyoung shouted, for reasons that were beyond Wonwoo. “Get it? Eu-R-A-Poo?”

Mingyu broke out laughing. He actually _laughed._ Wonwoo couldn’t help but glare at him.

“What?” he said, “you have to admit it was funny.”

He continued glaring at him. “Your sense of humor is questionable.”

“Actually, my friends would disagree. I’ve been told I’m quite funny. I’m not sure what it is exactly that makes them laugh but they do. Not that I’m bragging, I’m just say-”

He stopped. Wonwoo smiled. He smiled back.

Wonwoo really didn’t want this night to end.

***

A while after everyone sorted themselves into cabs, and Wonwoo was done tearing up, Mingyu stood with him on the sidewalk.

“So,” Mingyu said.

_Don’t leave. Don’t leave. Don’t leave._ Wonwoo thought.

Mingyu pushed his fingers nervously through his hair. He had nice hair. And nice eyes that were hidden below long dark lashes. And a nice smile. Everything about him was _nice._

“Do you like doughnuts? I know this place a few blocks away. It has other things like cookies and cupcakes and all that but I love their doughnuts. You obviously don’t have to eat the doughnuts but you can try something else,” when he was done rambling he lifted his head and looked at Wonwoo expectantly.

Wonwoo didn’t think about the fact that he should probably go back to his apartment and finish packing because he was moving back home with his mother tomorrow. He didn’t think about the midnight hour, and the empty streets, and the cold, and his friends who just left. He didn’t think about anything at all.

“I love doughnuts!” he said instead.

***

_\- just know that these things will never change for us at all -_

They sat in the dim lit cafe with the pink and blue walls and neon lights, and ate doughnuts and talked like there was a timer in their heads and they had to let everything out before the alarm sounded. Wonwoo wanted to swallow everything Mingyu said, and _god_ he said a lot. But everything that came out of his mouth felt significant, he made it seem like it was significant somehow.

“Favorite course?” Mingyu asked.

“Korean Literature, I liked the professor. You?”

“History of art. So much I didn’t know. Favorite food court meal?”

“Definitely their jajangmyeon.”

Mingyu nodded, “it competes with my mother’s. Favorite memory?”

Wonwoo had to think about that one. There were so many. Parties with all the guys, him and Soonyoung’s late night beer talks, that one time Seungkwan got drunk and stripped on a random dude’s table while dancing, so many memories took place those four years.

Wonwoo remembered then how Mingyu was in a lot of these memories, like a blurred background of a picture that never made it into focus. He remembered the night they played spin the bottle and Mingyu had dared Jeonghan to kiss Jisoo, and they ended up dating afterwards, and Wonwoo realized now that Mingyu had probably known they liked each other. And he remembered the time they went bowling and Mingyu had joined them during their last round, and beat Seungkwan’s record and the two of them bickered all the way back to the dorms which was at least 20 minutes of walking. How many times could Wonwoo have talked to Mingyu but missed out on it instead?

Wonwoo looked down at his hands. There was no point for _what if’s_ now. Instead he said, “just coming out with the friends I made. Lame I know, but I’m really grateful for them.” Wonwoo was a little embarrassed by how sentimental he sounded, but when he looked up at Mingyu he found the younger grinning at him, like he understood.

“You never spoke during Psych, I thought you didn’t like me,” Mingyu was talking and eating at the same time, and Wonwoo hated himself for finding it so adorable.

Wonwoo shook his head. “I never talked much to people I didn’t know.”

Mingyu nodded, like he understood, _again_. Wonwoo was starting to find it a little scary how Mingyu understood the things Wonwoo didn’t say, how he read between his lines.

“Do you think-” Wonwoo stopped, trying to word things right. “Do you think we would have….you know?” What was he so nervous about?

“Been friends?” Mingyu was looking at him patiently.

Wonwoo nodded. He wasn’t sure why he was asking, it wouldn’t make any difference now.

“Maybe,” Mingyu was thoughtful. Probably coming to the same conclusion as Wonwoo, that it was pointless thinking about it now.

“I think there’s a reason we spoke tonight of all nights,” Wonwoo said.

Mingyu’s eyes found his and he looked at him for a moment. “And what reason is that?”

Wonwoo shrugged. He wasn’t sure himself but he was a believer that everything happened for a reason, and he felt like maybe Mingyu was sent to him on his last night of college to remind him that he wasn’t an absolute failure, to motivate him to want _more,_ all he knew that there was something about Mingyu and his big dreams and his timing that felt _right_.

***

_\- if i lay here -_

Time was their friend and their enemy. It was one in the morning at some point, and then it was two, and then they just lost track. When they were done eating doughnuts, they went out in the streets and walked. The more they walked, the more Mingyu would point at streets and sights and tell him about something that happened there. Like his first kiss in the middle of Myeongdong when he was 14 and didn’t know what to do with his hands while kissing so he ended up putting them in his pockets instead. He also told him about his first date at Union Bowling Jang and how he realized then that he didn’t like girls. And Wonwoo spoke too, spoke so much more than he ever thought was possible. When they passed by Kyobo in Myeongdong, Wonwoo told him about the first time he bought a book and it ended up being his favorite. And he told him about his favorite places, and favorite streets, and if Wonwoo willed it, time would stop for them.

When they got tired from all the walking, they stopped and sat on a bench and Wonwoo asked the question he didn’t want to know the answer to. “When are you traveling tomorrow?”

Mingyu looked at his phone. The clock read 3:25. “My train is in four hours.”

His train was in five. But his would take him in a different direction from Mingyu’s. He didn’t want to think about that. Maybe they would stay in contact, maybe Mingyu would take Wonwoo’s number and send him photos of every place he went to, and caption it with historical information about it. Maybe he would save up and meet him halfway through his journey. And maybe today was all they had and tomorrow they would pretend it never happened.

They decided to walk to Wonwoo’s place and get his things, and they would go back to Mingyu’s and call for a cab to take them to the station. 

Mingyu being in his apartment made Wonwoo feel _safe_ , like a routine he could have gotten used to. And somewhere between Mingyu walking around and picking things up to inspect them, looking around at the photos and paintings on his wall, Wonwoo had conjured up a permanent image of him there. A story they never had the chance to write, and probably never would. Mingyu marking his own space in his little studio, having his own cup of coffee among Wonwoo’s, a toothbrush in his bathroom, his clothes scattered around the bedroom floor, and his soap and mint leaves smell imprinted all over the place.Wonwoo felt nostalgic for something they never had.

While he packed, Mingyu told him more stories. This time when he rambled, he didn’t stop nor felt embarrassed. He went on and on about things he did, adventures he went on, adventures he planned for his future, and Wonwoo realized that the world to Mingyu was the size of a keychain that he proudly held in his fist. Because dreams was not a word in Mingyu’s dictionary; they were realities he spoke into existence. He was boundless and limitless and he envied him, but more than anything he longed to live his journeys and become a part of them.

“Okay I’m done,” he said once everything was packed, and the apartment that was just filled with paintings and photos and _life_ was left bare and empty. Funny how four years of your life can fit into two big bags and a carry-on.

***

_\- if i just lay here -_

Wonwoo wasn’t surprised that Mingyu’s apartment was a lot bigger and fancier than his. Everything about him was just fancier in comparison to Wonwoo, from the way he dressed, to the way he talked, everything made you want to turn and look. He had stuff made of crystal and alabaster and other materials Wonwoo probably couldn’t name, but since Mingyu was an architecture major Wonwoo assumed it all meant something to him. The design to everything felt oddly aesthetic.

Wonwoo turned to look at Mingyu. “Well, I can see now why we were never friends.”

Mingyu smiled at him sheepishly, and shrugged. “Social status has never really been my thing.”

Wonwoo didn’t doubt that. Because Mingyu had friends from all sorts of social classes, and no one ever seemed to have something bad to say about him or how rich he was.

When Mingyu was sure everything was packed and closed, he inched his way towards the bed where Wonwoo was laying down. He looked at him, hesitantly, before laying next to him. Wonwoo knew then that they were wasting time, neither of them willing to let this night end, neither of them wanting to go to the train station until the very last minute.

“There is a wall in Rome called ‘The Wall of Wishes’,” they were laying side by side on Mingyu’s bed, light coming from his small bedside lamp and the streets outside, and everything felt strangely quiet except for his own voice and Wonwoo wasn’t sure what he was trying to say. “Legend says that in recent times, in the first years after the war, a grateful Roman citizen installed plaques on the wall to bring good luck and fulfill dreams. People continued to bring plaques to the wall as a token of remembrance and thanks. But nowadays, the plaques no longer exist on the wall but people still go there and write their wishes.”

Wonwoo stopped and lifted his glasses up his nose nervously. He wanted Mingyu to read between the lines, or just know where Wonwoo’s trying to go with this.

Mingyu was silent for a moment, playing with the hem of shirt as he listened to Wonwoo. Then he turned and looked at the older, “When I go, I’ll write our names down, and I’ll make a wish that we meet again someday,” Mingyu smiled then, so big and beautiful and _understanding_ and _God,_ how Wonwoo wished they had more time.

Wonwoo kissed him then. Because he didn’t think he had the right words to say. Because Mingyu’s smile was so beautiful and it hurt looking at him. Mingyu didn’t hesitate before he kissing him back. His lips were soft, and his hair felt fluffy in Wonwoo’s hand. He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, the mattress groaning beneath them as they kissed lazily under the moonlight coming through the window.

Wonwoo stopped to take his breath, and they both stared at each other, breaths heaving, and Mingyu’s eyes were the most beautiful shade of brown he’d ever seen, and if Wonwoo was the artist between the two, he would have drawn them.

_Don’t leave._ He wanted to say.

But Wonwoo just smiled at him, because it was too late for wishful thinking.

***

It was a hassle pushing their bags around, and Wonwoo was significantly weaker than Mingyu. They had one hour left before Mingyu’s train but neither of them suggested getting a cab. They kept strolling around the quiet streets, talking over one another as if they were trying to fit the past four years of their lives in the span of 60 minutes so that it would feel like they had known each other for a lifetime instead of one night.

They were wasting time, because time seemed to be their enemy and it was running faster than they could. And Wonwoo realized then that if this had been any other day, like a normal day during his sophomore year two years ago, or a night out with Soonyoung and the guys a few months back before finals, him and Mingyu wouldn’t have talked. Mingyu would have still been the guy he heard stories about, and Wonwoo would have been the guy who hung around Soonyoung that Mingyu never talked to.

But there was something about tonight, about the friends he just said goodbye to and didn’t know when he would see again, about tomorrow and where it was taking him, about the trains that were leaving in less than an hour and Mingyu. Mingyu being in his apartment, Mingyu saying he’d write their names on The Wall of Wishes, Mingyu kissing him back.

When Mingyu reached for his hand, Wonwoo let him. And they walked like that, arms touching, fingers interlocking, the sky tinting a little blue as the sun fought its way to rise.

When they got to the station, Mingyu let go of Wonwoo’s hand and took off running, as much as he could while dragging his suitcases. “Race you!” he screamed behind his back.

Wonwoo knew he didn’t stand a chance, but he ran after him anyways. And they must have looked crazy to everyone around them, two boys running after each other in the bustling mess of the station.

When they reached the dividing platform, Mingyu looked at him. “Mine is that way,” he pointed to the left.

Wonwoo didn’t know what to say because he was scared his voice would betray him and he’d start tearing up. So he pointed to the right instead.

“Hyung!” Mingyu’s bottom lip started wobbling, and _oh my god_ was he seriously going to cry now?

“I thought you were the one calming people down tonight,” Wonwoo said referring to what Mingyu told him earlier. It felt like a million years ago instead of a few hours.

“I know,” Mingyu looked down and took Wonwoo’s hands in his. “But I have to go now, and..”

And they wouldn’t see each other. Not any time soon. Mingyu would go to Europe eventually and there would be an ocean and countless hours between them.

“And I’ll miss you,” Mingyu went on. “I know it’s weird, because we only had these few hours, it wasn’t even a whole day but I really wish we had more time, I really wish we-” Wonwoo pressed his lips to Mingyu’s before he could go on, as much as Wonwoo liked his ramblings, he didn’t want to know what else Mingyu was wishing because he didn’t want to miss any more of what they didn’t have.

"You better go to Rome,” Wonwoo said, breath hovering over Mingyu’s lips. “If I go and don’t find our names written there, I’ll feel really betrayed.”

Mingyu smiled at him then, canines and all. Then he wrapped Wonwoo up in a hug. “I will. I promise I will.”

***

_\- would you lie with me and just forget the world -_

7:55.

Wonwoo looked at the big clock. Mingyu stood on the other side of the platform, directly in front of him.

“Two years? Three? When do you think you’ll meet me again hyung?” Mingyu was shouting from the other side and Wonwoo shook his head at him. _Stupid_ , he thought.

“I can hear your thoughts Jeon Wonwoo, I can hear you insulting me!”

7:58

Everyone was looking at them now and Wonwoo wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. And then Mingyu started singing, and twirling, and Wonwoo could hear the sirens of his train coming close. He wanted to get his phone out, and take one last picture of the sunrise and Mingyu being like this; silly and free and crazy and everything Wonwoo had never let himself be. But of course Mingyu beat him to it.

“Smile for me, Wonwoo-ssi” Mingyu had his phone out, and the train was coming closer, so Wonwoo smiled, and he wondered if Mingyu would be able to tell that his eyes were a little watery.

8:00

He couldn’t see Mingyu anymore. He just heard an “I’ll see you soon hyung!” and then the train was taking off and Wonwoo was left standing, staring at the other empty side, wondering how close soon could be.

**Author's Note:**

> yes this was inspired by the song chasing cars, it's as cliched as can be.  
> thank you if you read till the end, i really appreciate it.
> 
> find me on: [twitter](https://twitter.com/gyusdae) or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/gyuboos)


End file.
